


Evolution

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is so mature most of the time, and then so young in the strangest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

Changmin is so mature most of the time, and then so young in the strangest of ways. Sleeping curled in an impossible tangle of too-long limbs Changmin looks his age; when Changmin opens his eyes Jaejoong forgets all over again the difference in years between them. Changmin is the youngest of them, and gives the best advice; Jaejoong never remembers that Changmin needs advice too until Changmin pulls him aside to ask for it.

(Jaejoong doesn't - quite - tell Changmin he doesn't need a girl who'll only break his heart when his job won't let him be there every time she needs him. Jaejoong doesn't offer to show Changmin the things he wants to know, and be beside him the whole time. Jaejoong lies to Changmin for the first time when he smiles and wishes him good luck. It's all part of growing up, Jaejoong tells himself once Changmin's left.)


End file.
